bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Muteki
Appearance Muteki wears a pair of black baggy pants and a shirt. His eyes are covered by his hollow mask; a part of the armor running along with his shoulders and upper legs. Due to the fact he is unable to see, he uses his Pesquisa to sense things around him. He has long, blue hair that reaches down to his knees and wears his sword on his back. He has two hollow holes in a vertical line on his neck. After his training, he gains the body of a tiger with a massive tail. He wears a red jacket with red shorts. Dual knives are always seen on his person during his travels. Personality Muteki is a very caring person and protects weak hollows near him if they don't die from being near him thus he hates weaklings. He has a tendency to make friends easy even if they are not on his side and as long as they are strong. He never reveals his true emotions to anyone not even those closest to him and has never revealed what his motivations are or his intentions and just claims he does things for hiw own reasons. In battle he is always confident and serious unless the opponent is shown to be holding back he is very angered by that. He shows a deep hatred for shinigami but it is unknown why he hates them so much. He has suffered from chronic memory loss for a long time now not nowing exactly when though or his birthday and is seen to be sad that he dosen't and that its boring not remembering anything. He has a tendency to try and act cool around woman as seen when he was introduced to one of Ryu Martinez friends. As he grows with each fight he gains in confiedence and maturity but still keeps that foolish childlike innocence. At times he can show great anger, hatred or depression if pushed far enough. After his transformation he becomes more instinctive, more tiger like but still retains most of his former emotions He has a vey intense belief as no matter what the right thing will always overcome. That the right thing is above the law and others beliefs. Because of this he trust that what he does will always lead to a much better future for his friends and overall the world itself. His beliefs always show in him always and he will admit that everything he does will lead to better life. His ideals are very opposed to that of his older brother Fumetsu. History Unknown even to him it is also unknown to him how he became a arrancar. Although he does want to someday become a espada. He was a test subject N dubbed by Aizen and worked for him by killing citizens of Rukongai. Later after his two best freinds Yoshi and Pinku met him hw has concluded he is aware of his entire past. He is the one who gave Pinku her necklace right before Yoshi gave her a letter stating his love for her. Afterwards they were tricked by Aizen and became a deranged and terrifying hollow with tremendous strength and speed. He later awoke in Hueco Mundo as a arrancar unaware of his past events. ''More To Come Later....... '' It is now revealed that Muteki's real body died after becoming a hollow. Due to Pinku desire wishing that Muteki was alive and protecting her, Muteki was given a new body from the hogyoku and that due to his former body being a hollow he took the appearance of a arrancar. After realizing his past and that he is a being entirely created from the hogyoku he gains a new form similiar to the one Aizen tried to achieve. After Pinku realized that Muteki was alive Muteki was forced to evolve. Synopsis His current involvement in the story is unknown but will play in a major battle in the side of the Espada. Muteki is first seen protecting a female hollow from a gang of Vasto lorde. The vasto lorde then state that its impossible to win and that they want the girl. Muteki then tells the hollow to run, Muteki then launches a black colored cero saying that its disgusting seeing them bully a helpless girl. The vasto lorde all dodge the attack with ease with only 1 of the five being killed almost instanly from it. Muteki then activates his Resurreccion and finishes the remaining hollows off. After the battle is over the female hollow asks why he saved her and that he souldn't have interfered. Muteki then calls her stupid for thinking that and says he interfered for his own reasons and then tells her to leave. The hollow then insist on staying with him, Muteki uses a sonido to escape however and says that he refuses to be around someone so weak and leaves into Las Noches. After his meeting and discussion with Ryu Martinez they become quick friends and he agrees to go the World of the Living with him to train. Movement of the Venganza Arc Muteki is seen walking through Las Noches until he is met someone who claimed that he knew him. The men then introduces himself as Yoshi and that they used to be old friends. Muteki is later recruited by Yoshi to join the Movement which he agrees to, Later he is met by Shar who then thank him for what he did for them. Lulu and Lola then give him a kiss and join the Movement. Yoshi then holds a metting it is there revealed that prior to becoming a hollow Muteki was a shinigami. Yoshi then tears a hole in his shirt saying that his experiments were the most painful and that's why he can't remember nothing. SUBJECT N is seen printed on Muteki chest. Movement vs Espada Arc After the Movement vs Espada Arc Muteki is a unofficial fraccion for the Segunda Espada Nou . Later Muteki is seen talking about Yoshi power to stop other peoples power to which Nou replies that it wont matter and that Muteki should only worry about the other members in the Movement. Top Arrancar of Las Noches Afterwards he is unconcious in a forest in the World of the Living. He is last seen in the Wirld of the Living after realizing that he has lost everyone he cares for, he then attempts to go to Soul Society in a attempt to get their help. When he enter Soul Society he sees a woman standing and goes to ask he for help. Reuniting of Enemies Later Pinku heads back into Soul Society as Muteki heads deeper into the forest to train with Hyx and unlock all the power of his Souls. He then promises to see Pinku after he is done with his training. Conquering One's self Muteki vs Movement He has a brief battle with Viento and accompanying menos during this arc. Later he finishes a fight with Yoshi finally killing the evil madman and killing himself in the process with the Hento no Kaze attack. He is last seen discussing his brother with Pinku before fading away into the sky and walking with Yun as they laugh in the sky. New Member of The Family Muteki overhears Pinku crying and after a brief discussion hears Akio name mentioned. He then follows her to Akio's home and willingly and very rudely gets into a battle with Akio. He quickly overcomes and defeats Akio with little effort much to Pinku's dismay as she begins to try and defend Akio. Muteki shows no emotion toward Pinku's choice and then demads a battle with Ray as he felt he was the strongest of the people there by his Spiritaul Pressure. His battle with Ray then begins. He is quickly defeated at every corner by Ray. After Pinku steps in and defeats Muteki he leaves ashamed and humiliated. Former Power & Abilities Cero: Being a hollow he has the power to fire a blast from a point on his body that only hollow and vizards can use. His cero is shown to be red and very wide wiping out a large landscape whenever fired. He fires his cero extremely fast as he combines it with his Sonido. He also can fire cero very rapidly without having to charge it up like most hollows. During his battle with a gang of vasto lorde he was seen shooting out a black colored cero from his body despite being a espada or in his Resurreccion. His cero is so powerful it wiped out a vasto lorde in one blow although the hollow was off guard. During his later battles he has learned how to shoot out 3 cero all at once from his palm similiar to Yun. Garganta: Being a hollow he has the power to literally tear open a hole in space that allows his to transport to and from whever he desires. Sonido Mastery: He moves extremely quick, but can only use it so fast in strong bursts of speed allowing him to move fasst and catch opponents off guard as seen when he used it to go behind a vasto lorde who was about to devour a helpless adjuchas. He grows in speed with every fight getting used to the movement and can now move relatively easy with Sonido and enjoys moving quickly in violent short burst of speed. He is even fast enough with this that he can leave behind a afterimage as seen with his fight with Tamon. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He has proven himself to be very skilled with a sword easily taking on a vasto lorde and winning with just his sword and can fight anywhere with such a powerful opponent. Hakuda Combatant: He prefers to use his hands in battle saying that swords sometimes just get in his way. He has been shown to be very strong an a capable fighter with his hands. As seen when he blocked a vasto lorde cero with his hands and then crushed the hollows chest with his bare hands and cominig out of that with only minor injuries. Hierro: His hierro is very capable and can withstand great damage as seen when he blocked a cero with his bare hand. His hierro also gives him a great amount if durability and allows him to withstand great damage despite how strong the foe might be. Vast Spiritual Power: He has a great amount of spirit energy within him. It is capable of killing weak hollows if they even approach him similiar to how coyote stark and lilynette gingerback was. His sprit energy even suprises that of captains thinking that his power is so vast that he must have been a vasto lorde before he became a arrancar. He can also detect other people's spirit energy very well, due to the fact he is blind his awareness of it is very high and can detect any type of movement within his radius. Soul Sword: Muteki is capable of tearing out a piece of his soul from his chest and making it into a sword. This move shortens his life span a little but allows him a second tool or weapon in battle and when he is in desperate situations and is in dire need of a game changer. It is a black sword. He is able to emit as many blades as he chooses and can use them as projectile weapons aswell. Zanpaktou Avaracia is spanish meaning Greed. His zanpaktou is a white katana with a black hilt and a blue orb at the bottom of it looking very similiar to the hogyoku. He carries it around in a red sheath. His katana seems to be longer than most zanpaktou's allowing him to go attack enemies from close range very well. Resurreccion Avaracia release phrase is Devour Starved One. When releasing his zanpaktou, he loses the sword. But a massive smoke cloud then covers and the area, it then reveals Muteki as a eight headed massive snake with scales covering mist of his body and massive spikes from behind him. As the shroud dissapears it is shown that each head has a actual mind of its own and can think for itself. As seen when thay heads were arguing about who stole who's kill it is also shown that each head has a name and that the head at the top middle is Muteki. It is so far unknown what the other heads names are. Ressurreccion Special Ability: While in his released forms the extra heads and increased size gives him a greater advantage over his opponents and alot more destructive force in battle. His Ressurreccion enhances his former abilities greatly. Enhanced Hunger: In this form he is very hungry and will almost eat anything and will tear apart buildings and usually fight between the other heads for anypiece of food they find. After their battle with the Vasto Lorde he is seen eating them whole as the other heads argue over who gets the next bite. Enhanced Hierro: In this form his Hierro is enhanced greatly and made much more stronger than it was before and much more durable. He can withstand almost any attack and come out without a scratch. His Hierro also adapts in this form so that if you are strong enough his Hierro wil become stronger the longer the fight. Enhanced Cero: In this form all of his heads have the ability to shoot a cero from its mouth 2 times more powerful than his old cero and can destroy large landscape very easily and attacks even faster with it then he did before making his cero a very fatal attack to his enemies. Instantaneous Regeneration: In this form his wounds heal almost instantly making his a very hard foe to defeat, Its is seen that the heads regenerate fastest and can heal even when cut off. He can even goes as far as regenerating vital organs except his heart which can only be found at the base of his body in Muteki head. Soul Splitting: This technique is first seen during his battle with the vasto lorde. It allows each head to disattach from Muteki and attack including him and allows each of them to gain a body each of them looking drastically different from another, and some stronger having the strongest being Muteki himself. During this technique it allows him to fight with the enemy man to man. He says it makes the match alot more exciting and that this is his favorite move. When activated eight Arrancar are seen standing on fingers of a massive praying woman saying that this technique will allow the enemy to make their final prayers. Each body possess a different unique power. Although they all are mostly covered in dark multicolored reiatsu and refuse to show any true details to their apperance at all. Muteki: The host of the Soul Splitter technique. It is later revealed that to unlock this moves true power he must defeat each Soul in battle and truly feel the emotion that each one of them represent. He is the only who can actually absorb the others techniques as seen during his fight with Shu. Banza: One of the Souls created from the Soul Splitter technique. She possess the power of Knowledge. Knowledge allows her to see exactly 3 seconds into the future and can determine how things will play out in the near future. Her true power increases the amount of time she can see to 22 seconds but also allows her to reverse all damage done in that time amount of time aswell by sendind a blast to a opponent. Tamon:One of the Souls created by the Soul Splitter technique. He possess the power Execution and Extermination. Execution and Extermination allows him to pierce through any solid object he desires by pointing his blade at it. The blade and the holder of it move in sync and pierce the foe in a blink of an eye. Dako: One of the Souls created by the Soul Splitter technique. He possess the power of Luck or Fortune. He is most seen flipping a coin. Fortune allows him to control the movement of projectile techniques no matter how powerful and how fast. He can move it in any way he chooses. He is dubbed untouchable by Muteki. Kichi: One of the Souls created by the Soul Splitter technique. She possess the power of Loyalty. Loyalty allows her to control several limbs or body parts from the opponent at a time. But only for 15 seconds, also she cannot move during that time and afterwards needs 15 seconds in order to recharge to do it again. Fuko: One of the Souls created by the Soul Splitter technique. He possess the power of Life. Life allows him to resurrect any and all if neccessary the souls killed during battle. She simply places her hands on the ground and repeats the name of the Soul killed. Shu: One of the Souls created by the Soul Splitter technique. He possess the power of Devastation. Devastation allows him to fire a blast from his palms similiar to cero although it has cannot be fired in succesion but instead only once at a time. The blast is multicolored and cannot move but can only move in a straight direction. The move can only be dodged or absorbed Hyx: The Strongest soul created from this technique and the original form of Muteki as a shinigami. He possess tthe power of Hatred. He can knows how to instantly teleport from loaction to loaction without the use of a garganta nor a senkaimon. His teleportion is faster than Sonido and Flashsteps and cannot be read or understood because he is the only one who currently understands this new type of movement. Not only does he have a massive amount of strenght similiar to that of several captains in the Gotei 13 he utilizes his opponents fear and uses them in battle to overpower and defeat his oppoenent Current Power & Abilities After his transformation and realization of his past he merges with his soul and defeats his Inner Hollow and later evolves and combines with his zanpaktou evolving into a being above that of a ordinary shinigami and ordinary hollow similiar to what Aizen had tried to achieve. He becomes a tiger like creature with a red jacket and red pants wearing a white headband in his head and a black belt. He also has a extrmely long tal and wears white bandages around his fist. Right Arm: Similiar to Aizen and Ichigo when they were claimed as beings above that of shinigami and hollows. It was said by Aizen several time and noted on several occasions that the right arm of the weilder and his Zanpaktou become in sync and fuse together in way that attaches it to the weilders right arm. The bandages on Muteki's right arm are actually apart of him, as his right arm has combined with the knife in his right hand. It is unknown what or where the left knife cam from but unlike that of Muteki's other knife it can be thrown into battle with reckless abandon and it seems that Muteki dosen't care what happens to his left knife as long as his right knife is okay. Most likely because the knife in his right hand is actually his true zanpaktou. Energy Blast: Now acquired in this form Muteki is capable of firing off blue-purplish windmill shaped energy blast from his swords at his opponent with great speed and force, enough of which it can change a landscape and obliterate several mountains with ease. He is capable of firing off more than one of these and it seems he has no limit to the amount of blast he can fire. These energy blast are capable of shredding through enemies which is then quickly accompanied by a large explosion. Windmill Sword: Muteki's right knife can change form entirely to a blue-purpleish weapon, with prong like extensions perturding out from it. Similiar to that of his energy blast, the only difference now being that he can now hold these and that only his right knife changes form. He can now fight up close with this making it very deadly in battle as it can self destruct at anytime at Muteki's demand. Kido Master: After his evolution Muteki becomes very efficient with Kido. He can now use kido at very high levels with ease and can realtively withstand similiat attacks. His kido are powerful enough to disable, capture or kill strong foes in battle. Although despite his complete knowledge of how kido actually works he only uses around a third of the kido's trur strength. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Muteki know has a large amount of purple reiatsu and spirit energy residing within him. Its enough to shield him from damage and to assist him greatly in battle. He has complete and utter control of his large reserves and it is powerful enough to do great damage to his enemies in battle. He shows no regret in utilizing it in battle despite it may hurt the people near him. Enhanced Strength: HIs strength in and out of battle is further increased by this new body. He can literally punch a hole in a body with ease and can easily break through the ground itself. He is powerful enough to deal serious damage to any foe with just his hands in battle and is considerably stronger with his hands then he was before. Life Detection: By placing his hands on the ground directly in front of him he is able to check the surrounding area for any signs of life or movement and can even tell who that person is from their reiatsu. Teleportation: He possesses a new form of movement being able literally evaporate and appear in different locations easily not caring the distance and can even move from different worlds, location, etc almost instantly. Dual Knives: He utilizes dual knives in battle and can use them very well in battle able to easily overcome most of any oppenent he faces. He can manuever those knives in almost anyway which usually throws his oppenents off guard. Henka no Kaze(lit. winds of change): This is Muteki final technique a move in which kills the user and the foe in battle and anyone near them. This move consumes the foe and user in a massive reaitsu which takes the shape of a massive tornado. All those subjected in this technique have a vision of the future. The vision is very brief usually within 5 to 10 minutes in length. Muteki says that it allows you to see the future right before you die. The move then implodes, scorching the earth and leaving a massive crater in the ground. Anyone within the technique in the time is almost instanttly killed if not dies minutes after. Relationships Ryu Martinez: Although they just met Muteki seems to be very interested in him and intrigued by a half breed warrior. As soon as they meet he claims that there is something special about him. After a brief discussion they have and after Muteki meets one of Ryu espada friends, he chooses to go to The World of the Living with Ryu thus creating their friendship. It is unknown why he chose to go with him though. Shar: He seems to not notice Shar but worries about her greatly thinking that because of the disease she isn't ready to join the Movement in fear she might get hurt. After their forced into hypnosis he wishes to kill Yoshi and bring Shar back to normal, and then apoligize for getting them involved in his affairs. Yoshi : He dosent seem to really trust him and dosent believe what he said about them used to being friends but joins the group anyways. Afterwards he seems to despise Yoshi greatly at refuses to allows Yoshi to rule anything or anyone Yun : He dosen't really like talking to Yun because of the way he talks and how he acts around others, but he also seems to want to fight him badly thinking of him as a rival in battle. After his death he grows to understand the ridicule Yun had felt and ends as a freind to Yun. Nou: He looks up to Nou greatly and regards him as a father figure. He has grown to respect Nou and would lay his life down to protect Nou's. After he is forced into hypnosis he wants to bring his former master and freind back to him. Maka: Their relationship is mostly unknown but Muteki only wishes to help her and is seen trying to assist her in her battle against Viento and Shar. After her capture and hypnosis he wishes that she hadn't gotten him into this, and that he only wishes to protect him from harm, most likely because he could not protect Shar. Pinku: Despite their former relationship together and now her current love for Yoshi she shows alot of kindness toward him. She frequently hugs him and comments in his strength and how much he changes everytime they meet. Despite how she feel toward Muteki he shows no love for her despite his past with her. Even though she usualy hugs and kisses him he know always is seen with her, and wishes to protect her always. He hasn't shown any love to her yet though. Hyx: One of his seperate souls from his past who he highly regards and treats as a freinds rather than himself. Hyx is the only person who is currently aware of Muteki's entire past and the only way he can get enough power to defeat Yoshi. Hyx is the former shinigami body of Muteki thus he knows of everything Muteki knows as a shinigami and thats why he knew Pinku. He only truly can come out and fight when Muteki feels true hate as when he seen al his freinds turn against him and Maka die in front of him. They have a very close bond and are now working together to make Muteki truly stronger so that he can help the people under Yoshi's control and finally defeat Yoshi. Trivia *His name means Invincible. *The size of his release is almost as big a Yammy the zero espada was before he died. *Despite the fact he split his soul so much his powers do not deter or decrease at all. Quotes ( To female hollow) "I saved you out of the kindness of my heart... trust me it wasn't even much of a fight" " I have the most powerful cero... Its almost espada worthy" " Gotei 13, Soul Society all shinigami will die at my hands" " I respect you but that won't stopping me from killing you" " One day I'll become the most powerful espada and demand respect" ( Talking about Ryu ) " That boy soul is interesting" "Hyx... " " Soul Society....I need their help..dammit"